Canzoni
Sin dal suo debutto in televisione, One Piece ha avuto una lunga successione di canzoni a tema che, anche se eseguite da artisti e band famose, la maggior parte sembrano essere state scritte appositamente per l'anime, facendo in qualche modo riferimento al tesoro, ai mari e alle navi. Nel novembre 2009 si contavano 10 canzoni a tema di apertura, 18 di chiusura normali e un buon numero di film e chiusure speciali. Il CD ufficiale della colonna sonora uscito in Giappone include pure un grande numero di "image songs" basate sulle serie, eseguite sia dai membri del cast che dagli artisti delle canzoni a tema. Canzoni a tema Aperture Giappone America del Nord # "One Piece Rap" (4Kids) #* Versione 1: (Episodi 1-29) #* Versione 2: (Episodi 30-59) (inclusione di Sanji e Usopp nel testo) #* Versione 3: (Episodi 60-104) (inclusione di Chopper nel testo) Chiusure Dall'Episodio 279 la Toei ha smesso di animare le chiusure per poter avere aperture più lunghe. *'Special:' "Family" by the Straw Hat Pirates **(TV Special #2, TV Special #3, TV Special #4) Colonne sonore dei film originali *Movie 2 OST *Movie 2 OST - Nejimakijima no Bouken *Movie 3 OST - Chinjuutou no Chopper Oukoku *Movie 4 OST - Dead End no Bouken *Movie 5 OST - Norowareta Seiken *Movie 6 OST - Omatsuri-danshaku to Himitsu no Shima *Movie 7 OST - Karakuri-jou no Mecha-kyohei *Movie 8 OST - Episode of Alabasta - Sabaku no Oujo to Kaizoku-tachi *Movie 9 OST *Movie 10 OST Album Compilation e album *Character Song Album 1 *Character Song Album 2 *Character Song Carnival *Pirate Vivi's Great Adventures *One Piece - Best Album *One Piece - Best Album 2 *One Piece - Best Songs Collection *One Piece - Brook Special CD - Brook to Mugiwara no ichimi no ongakukai *One Piece - Christmas - Chopper Santa CD *One Piece - Music and Song Collection 1 *One Piece - Music and Song Collection 2 *One Piece - Music and Song Collection 3 *One Piece - Music and Song Collection 4 *One Piece - Song Collection *One Piece - Song Collection *One Piece - Super Best Disc 1 *One Piece - Super Best Disc 2 *One Piece Memorial Best Singoli *One Piece - Ocean's Dream (single) *One Piece - Jungle Fever (single) *One Piece - Chopper CD *One Piece - Chopperman Theme Song CD *One Piece - Between the Wind (single) *One Piece - Binks no Sake (single) *One Piece - Thousand Sunny-Go Song CD *Every-One Peace!* *Eyes of Zoro* *Friends* *Hurricane Girls* *Moulin Rouge* *My Real Life* *Present* *Respect!* :* included in Character Song Carnival Site Poll Favorite One Piece opening theme? "We Are!" "Believe" "Hikari E" "BON VOYAGE!" "Kokoro no Chizu" "Brand New World" "Crazy Rainbow" "Jungle P" "Share the World!" "Kaze o Sagashite" Favorite One Piece ending theme? "memories" "RUN!RUN!RUN!" "Watashi ga Iru Yo" "Shōchi no suke" "BEFORE DAWN" "fish" "GLORY -Kimi ga Iru Kara-" "Shining ray" "Free will" "FAITH" "A to Z" "Tsuki to Taiyō" "Dreamship" "Mirai Kōkai" "Eternal Pose" "Dear friends" "Asu wa Kuru Kara" "Adventure World" "Family" Site Navigation